


Passing Parchment

by NeonDomino



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonDomino/pseuds/NeonDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius and James are forced to read the parchment they've been passing back and forth during class.  A massive secret of Sirius' is brought to light, about his feelings for our favourite Werewolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing Parchment

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts Fair 2014 - Challenge/Competition - Balloon Stall: Plot Bunny - "Two characters are caught passing notes in class and are forced to read them aloud as punishment."
> 
> Lots more stories to come!

**Pairing - WolfStar**

**Title - Passing Parchment**

* * *

Sirius' hand darted out, quickly passing a bit of parchment to James. As James' fingers enclosed around the parchment, it was swept from his hand by the Professor.

"Boys, I've told you not to pass notes in class," Professor McGonagall said, sternly. "Five points from Gryffindor. Up to the front please."

The boys looked at each other, and hesitantly moved to the front of the class.

"Read the note. If it was important enough to interrupt my class, I'm sure everyone will want to hear it."

Sirius looked at James in panic.

"Professor, we -"

"You shall read it or you'll get a weeks detention, and I'll read it out myself."

James' eyes quickly moved to the parchment, as did Sirius', and James was the first to start reading.

* * *

_'Sirius, you're looking pensive today. You haven't made a stupid comment all day. What's wrong?'_

_'Mate, I'm in love.'_

_'This has got to be good! Sirius Black doesn't fall in love. I believe those were your exact words?'_

_'That's true, but this is different. This is special.'_

_'What's her name?'_

_'James, this one is male.'_

_'Like a guy?'_

_'I'm pretty sure male and a guy mean the same thing, but yes. Tis true. I have fallen for a bloke.'_

_'Tis? Have you been reading Remus' Shakespeare books again? Come on - talk to me, this is strange. Never knew you poked that way.'_

_'Poked? Lets pretend you didn't say that. Okay, If you really want to know... I think I've been in love for a while.'_

_'How long?'_

_'At least six months.'_

_'Why?'_

* * *

Sirius froze at the next line. Remus was going to find out about his feelings. He looked at Professor McGonagall with a pleading look, but she shook her head. "Continue," she ordered.

* * *

_'He's amazing. He's smart, he's funny and he wears these sweaters... I have one under my pillow that smells like him.'_

_'That sounds a bit stalkerish.'_

_'He let me wear it once and never asked for it back, so I think that was his way of telling me I could keep it forever.'_

_'Piss off, it's Remus isn't it?'_

_'What makes you think that?'_

_'Because you're practically dating... the amount of times I've caught you cuddling up to him is ridiculous.'_

_'That's just cuddling. Cuddling is innocent.'_

_'We never cuddle though. You don't cuddle Peter either. Only Remus.'_

_'Because none of you lot are as lovely and as easy on the eyes as my Remus.'_

_'Oh, so he's YOUR Remus, is he?'_

_'I want him to be. Should I say something?'_

_"Like what?"_

_"Charm him? Chat him up? Snog him?"_

_"Charm... Mate, you've got about as much charm as a dead slug."_

_"Screw you."_

_"Look, good luck with this, just don't screw it up.'_

_'I won't. I've thought about it. I really do love him, James. Like I want to take him on dates and hold his hand and to be the reason he's blushing.'_

_'Then people will know you're gay.'_

_'I'm pretty sure half of them expect me to be, but I'm Bisexual. I still like birds, but I'd choose Remus over them. I'm going to do it. I'll ask him out. I'll ask him to Hogsmeade on Saturday.'_

* * *

"Ah... that's it, Professor," James said. "I don't think you want to hear the rest... it kinda goes into very adult detail about... things."

She nodded for them to go back to their seats, hoping this time they had learnt their lesson. Sirius didn't look at anyone as he walked through the room.

He sat in his seat, and his eyes fell on his desk, on a small bit of parchment, causing him to smile.

 

_'Yes to Hogsmeade and holding hands, but I want that jumper back. It's the brown one, it's my favourite and I've been looking for it. If you really need the smell of me to help you sleep, I would be more than happy to substitute myself for that jumper._

_I would like a copy of that letter too. I want to read the bits that James couldn't say out loud in class._

_Remus x'_


End file.
